Nick:Dimensions
by RiddlesinMercuri
Summary: a kingdom heartsesque Nick mass crossover. alot of it is an insult to MLAATR's cancellation. Yes, it is mostly an MLAATR fic. R&R PLZ!
1. wake up, stupid

Nick:dimensions  
Chapter 1:wake up, stupid.  
Champ's heart sank. He was here again. That damn garden, spewing slime. He knew what he had to do. He entered the garden. In the courtyard were three alters, a Sword lay on one, a staff lay on the other and and Axe lay on the third. He ran to the first, grabbing the sword, and then they came. They were little orange, humanoid beasts. They were made of a gooey substance, and had green eyes that stared into Champ's very soul. He swung at them with the blade, and they died with a sickening, wet , sound. But they were flooding in, there were far to many. And their was a voice, it echoed through the garden as the beings covered Champ's body.  
"Champ!" it called. "Chaaamp!"  
"CHAMP!"  
Champ woke to a sudden pain. His little sister Ruri stood next to the bed, holding her pocket knife. She had poked him with a dull blade, and yet it had managed to draw blood.  
"what was that for!" He shouted, putting his hand to his cheek where the blade had cut in.  
"you were shouting in your sleep, more importantly you _really_ have to hurry up and leave, Rachel's gonna' have a fit if she finds out you slept in again." Ruri said  
"your right." Champ moaned.  
Rachel was their older sister. She wasn't mean exactly, but she wasn't what you'd call a "loving" sister. Champ Hurredly rushed out the door and almost immediately met his friend Arteman.  
"hi there." Arteman said. "was wondering if you'd died in your sleep."  
"for a minute, i thought i had too." Champ said, shuddering.  
"what do you mean by that?" Arteman asked.  
"well i..." Champ started, but he noticed a small shadow in front of him, he turned around, and there was Ruri.  
"Ruri! what are you doing?" He shouted.  
"i just wanted to hang out with you, i haven't gotten to in ages." She said, looking at the ground.  
Champ looked up at Arteman.  
"let her, you could use some more time with your family." Arteman said, this was him being nice. Normally Arteman would have said no, in several explicit terms.  
"all right." Champ said.  
Ruri followed, simply pleased to be in the company of her brother. They came up to a field. Arteman then grinned at Champ. The two walked to opposite ends, while Ruri sat on the outskirts and watched as they prepared to spar.  
"todays the day i'm gonna beat you Champ!" shouted Arteman.  
"you said that yesterday, and the day before that, and last week, and last year." Champ said.  
"all right then, ready, set GO!" Shouted Arteman, they pulled out there weapons, crude wooden ones, and raced at each other. They were about to begin the actual match when Ruri shouted "LOOK!"  
Champ looked at her, and Arteman clubbed him over the head, for the second time Champ found himself bleeding, this time from the top of his head. Arteman laughed but Champ shoved him over and looked at what Ruri was pointing at. In the sky was a gap of orange and green. As Champ stared a Boy with spikey orange hair and what appeared to be a girl with blue pigtails tumbled out and fell to the ground. Champ instantly realized that something about the girl wasn't right, and it took him only a second to figure out what. The girl was a robot.  
"GREAT" The robot shouted at the boy "WHERE ARE WE NOW BRAD!"  
"i don't know, it's better then where we were!" The boy said.  
Then They both turned to Champ and Arteman, who were staring at them.  
"you have to help us!" said the robot, grabbing Champ's shoulders.  
"our town has been destroyed" said the boy named Brad.  
"wait, slow down, explain would you?" Champ said, confused.  
"theres no time, come on!" said the robot, opening a dimensional gate. She shoved Champ through. Brad looked at Arteman and motioned for him to go. Arteman looked back at Ruri.  
"i'm not sure, but i'm pretty sure Champ wants you to stay." He said to her. She nodded and He walked through. Then the Robot went.  
"well, since we're not sure" Said Brad, grinning at Ruri." do you want to go?"  
Ruri stood up, walked to the vortex, looked up at Brad, and passed through. Then Brad followed, and the gate closed.


	2. The ruin

Chapter 2  
The Ruin  
This time the Gate opened on solid ground. The site that Champ saw shocked him. It was an entire city in flames. There was almost nothing left, the only thing still standing were the empty shells of buildings.  
"what is this place!" he asked.  
"this WAS Tremorton." The robot said.  
"what happened?" Champ asked.  
"these thugs, the "cancellation squad" showed up." Said Brad.  
"What are the.." Champ started, then he realized a sliver of platinum hair sticking out from behind Brad's leg.  
"RURI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he shouted.  
"i wanted to come to, you never told me not to!" Ruri said.  
"damn, your right." Champ said, snapping his fingers. "alright, so who are the cancellation squad?" he asked Brad.  
"the cancellation squad are these wierd guys who showed up and told us we were "cancelled." before i know it half of Tremorton is in flames!" Brad said.  
"the only reason we got out is because we were testing my mom's Dimension gate." The robot said. "MOM!"  
She suddenly rushed off and the others followed. They came to the shattered remains of a large house, the glass ceiling of the top was in shards. The robot burst through the front door, bowling over a young girl with half red, half white hair.  
"ALEX!" the robot shouted.  
"Jenny, what was that about!" Alex shouted.  
"sorry, wheres my mom?" Asked Jenny.  
"she's dead Jenny." Said a man who had just entered the room, He had brown hair and wore red goggles.  
"no, that's impossible.."Jenny said, her voice weak.  
"it is, Jen." said Alex.  
"how?" Asked Jenny.  
"she went to fight the cancellation squad, they shot her up, she never really stood a chance." Said the man.  
"SHUT UP!" Shouted Jenny, fury ripped through her.  
"Jen, i don't mean it like that, she was my sister." Said the man.  
"uncle Harold, you don't know anything!" Jenny shouted.  
"JENNY! You know that isn't true!" Shouted Harold. "you can't let your anger drive you to fight your own family."  
Suddenly a robotic dog entered the room, it looked curiously at Champ. It told something to Harold that Champ couldn't quite pick up.  
"Jenny." Said Harold.  
Jenny looked up.  
"what?" she said weakly.  
"do you want to see your mother's last experiment?" Harold asked.  
"the dimension gate? i'm using it." Jenny said, holding up her arm to show a light orange clamp attached to her wrist.  
"no, something much more magnificent." Said Harold.  
"show me!" said Champ, not even understanding why he had said it.  
Harold grinned and said "follow me then."

They reached a large room, Champ took it to be a living room. In the middle was an oval machine, inside was a swirling light.  
"this is Mana." The man said. "life energy."  
"what did mom want to do with this?" asked Jenny.  
"she was originally looking for a cure for all diseases." Said Harold.  
"but we found something out, it is deadly to the cancellation squad. She went to fight them with a sort of 'mana shotgun.'" he said. "i would of joined her but it doesn't work for me, mana is particular about who can shape it, I believe though that that boy can!" he said, pointing at Champ.  
"why him!" Shouted Arteman, very annoyed.  
"i don't know." Said Harold. "i just have a feeling that he can."  
"well, it's worth a shot." Said Champ.  
He walked up to the chamber, which had been open all along, and grabbed hold of the mana.  
"well, you can shape it." Said Harold.  
"how do you know?" asked Champ.  
"the rest of us can't hold it." Said Harold.  
"how do i shape it?" asked Champ.  
"you just think about what you want it to be." Said Harold.  
For a minute Champ couldn't think what he wanted it to be. Then a thought came to him. He pictured a sword, with a pointed end and sides, a magnificent sword, of the sort he had always dreamed of wielding. Suddenly he found himself holding a glowing, yellow sword.  
"magnificent!" Shouted Harold.  
Suddenly their was a great, far off sound of clanking metal.  
"well, our time is up." Said Harold. "Me, Alex and Chompss will use the spare dimensional gate, our paths will cross again."  
With that he opened a gateway and the three left.  
"well hero." Jenny said, looking directly at Champ. "Let's go!"  
And she opened a gateway, and once again they stepped into another world.

They seemed to have jumped from lab to lab. This one was grey, messy, and had a swirling green vortex, a dimension gate, on one end.  
"you know what i just realized." Said Brad."we didn't look for Sheldon."  
"theres no way Sheldon survived, he was right next to the spot the cancellation squad warped into." said Jenny  
"who's Sheldon?" Asked Champ.  
"a guy who has a crush on Jenny." Said Brad.  
"had, he's dead, and if you would be kind enough to not mention him i would appreciate it." Said Jenny.  
Little did she know that Sheldon WAS alive, and that his story would have a lasting effect on her own.  
END CHAPTER 2  
i almost forgot the Sheldon part, but i decided to put it at the end of Chapter 2 rather than the start of Chapter 3


	3. Shattered Image

Chapter 3  
Shattered image  
Sheldon sat in a pool of his own blood, gripping his head. Memories raced through his head, all of them of Jenny. Then they stopped. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know what he was doing. The name Jenny was in his mind, but whenever he tried to think of who that was, his mind conjured a shattered image.   
"finally, Sheldon, you are ready." said a voice.  
Sheldon looked up at a man in a plain buisness suit with an orange tie. Next to him was a robot who looked as if she was an egyptian queen.  
"what do you mean?" Sheldon asked.  
"you are ready for your mission." said the man.  
"what mission?" Asked Sheldon.  
"why, destroying the great foe." the man said.  
"what foe?" asked Sheldon.  
In explanation the man clicked a button, pointing a small device at Sheldon's head. Sheldon felt a great love, in his mind he saw a girl, he couldn't clearly make her out. Than their was an array of black, he saw the girl walk off, and he felt his heart break. Tears welled against his will. He felt betrayed, anger filled him.  
"who was that!" he shouted.  
"Jenny, the great foe." Said the robot. "the one who messed up your face."  
"what?" Sheldon said.  
The robot pulled out a mirror, Sheldon stared at his own face. His nose was nearly severed, slash marks crossed his face, he was hideous.  
"why?" he screamed.  
"we don't know." said the Robot. "but take this."  
She handed sheldon a plain green mask, the only part of his face it showed was his eyes. He put it on, and left through a dimensional portal the man had made.

Champ's mind flashed an image. A girl, no older than 12 stood in front of him, he didn't know why but he knew that she cared little for him, but she didn't hate him. She was on a stage, receiving an award. She had short cut blonde hair, and she wore a black dress. She smiled, but her eyes betrayed her true emotion. In those piercing blue eyes was a great sorrow. He woke up on the floor in the lab.  
"CHAMP!" Jenny was shouting, looking at him, desperately.  
"Alice?" he said, holding his head.  
"it's Jenny." Jenny said, looking angry.  
"no, the girl i saw, i know her name, it's Alice, but, i don't know who she is." Champ said.  
Ruri's eyes flashed.  
"i know that name too!" She said. "whenever i hear it i think of a sad girl on a stage."  
"THAT'S WHAT I WAS DREAMING!"Champ said. "do you know who she is?"  
"i can't remember." said Ruri, shaking her head.  
"the same thing happens to me." Said Arteman. "that's wierd, i guess we knew someone named Alice."  
"but why remember her now." said Champ.  
Jenny seemed intrigued she was about to say something whrn suddenly a voice shouted.  
"who are you and what are you doing here?"


	4. Three Hunters

Chapter 4  
three hunters  
A dark haired boy stood before them.  
"what are you doing in my basement!" He shouted. His eyes glowed green.  
"no, listen..."Jenny started. Suddenly someone walked through the un-closed dimensional portal(in fact Jenny had yet to close a gate). It was a man in a white suit.  
"i was sent to give you these." the man said,ignoring the look of puzzlement on everyone's face. He gave a letter to Champ and another to The dark haired boy.  
"who sent you?" said Champ.  
"the one who sent the letter, i am employed by the gatekeepers, but having no rank i am forbidden from saying their names." The man said.  
Champ opened the letter. It was short and cynical.  
Hi Champ,  
do me a favor, if your going to dimensional jump, **close the god damn door!** it makes my job easier.  
The signature shocked Champ, it was signed in an oddly familiar handwriting.  
Alice was written in spiky letters.  
"who the hell is Alice?" asked Jenny.  
"i don't know." Said the dark haired boy. "this is the third letter i've gotten from her." He looked up. "now, what are you doing in my basement?"  
"we jumped here from our town, which was destroyed." Said Jenny.  
"i see." Said the boy. "and who are you?"  
They introduced themselves.  
"great, i'm Danny by the way, Danny Fenton." The boy said.  
"Danny!" shouted a female voice. A goth girl ran down the stairs.  
"who are these people?" She asked.  
"their lost travellers." Said Danny.  
The girl didn't ask any questions.  
"Skullker is out there, and he has friends!" Shouted the girl.  
"what kind of friends?" asked Danny.  
"their these orange globs!" shouted the girl.  
"THE CANCELATION SQUAD!" shouted Jenny and Brad.  
"well, come on!" shouted Champ.

Amity park was already resembling Tremorton, much of the city had already been destroyed. A huge ghost, loaded with mechanical gear was laughing at the scene, suddenly Danny flew at him, tackling and pinning him on a rooftop.  
"Skullker, what have you done!" shouted Danny.  
"nothing, these guys did it of their own will, but it doesn't mean i can't enjoy it."  
"you monster!" Danny shouted, he punched Skullker in the face, but then the ghose escaped.

"what are we gonna' do!" said Jenny.  
"wait, Champ, your sword, it can defeat those things!" Shouted Jenny.  
"right, but i'll need you guys to back me up." Said Champ.  
Champ soon began to slaughter the many foes, but as he was swinging his sword caught on another. A man in a red hood with a red mask looked at him.  
"well Mars, you finally claimed your role." The man said.  
"what!" said Champ. But as he did the man rammed into him. He lay on the ground and looked up at the man.  
"we've all been waiting for you, you've been holding the gatekeeper's location secret for too long!" the man said.  
"what?" Champ shouted, than he had to roll out of the way of the man's sword.  
"wheres Alice, kid?" the man said.  
"i don't know, i don't even remember who she is?" Champ shouted.  
"you do, but your memory is in your heart, where she knew no one would look." The man said.

Danny had no thought, he just wanted to kill Skullker. Skullker used this to his advantage, using Danny's own strength against him, the boy could be thrown for a great distance.  
"what ghost child?" said Skullker. "can't take a little destruction."  
"you did this!" Danny shouted.  
"no, but i can enjoy it, as i said." Skullker said.  
Danny charged at Skullker, sending him toward the ground. He didn't see Sam on the sidewalk, A moment later she had been crushed.

"well, hero, looks like i have to take out the memories the hard way." Said the man in the red cloak to Champ." i'll just kill you faster"  
He charged at Champ, swinging for his head, Champ blocked desperately.  
"you can't even use the element rip yet!" shouted the man.  
'what?' thought Champ.  
'don't you know ANYTHING!' came a female voice in Champ's head, he was to wrapped up in battle to question the presence in his mind.  
'you can tap into the elements through your emotions' said the voice.  
'how?' thought Champ.  
'let the emotion flow freely through you.'said the voice. 'for example, i would be angry that my would be protector is an idiot!'  
'hey, i just got this' Champ thought.  
'you don't know anything' the voice thought, and then the presence left.

Skullker grinned at Danny, who had gone pale.  
"now look what you've done ghost child!" Skullker shouted.  
"i...i didn't..." Danny stuttered. Skullker charged at him, tonight he would finish the ghost child.

Champ thought about what the voice had said. He let the only emotion he had right now, anger, flow through him. Suddenly there was a burst of fire. Champ's hair now had red highlights, he also had a new sword, one of fire.  
"well, even the element won't save you." The man said, he lunged at Champ, but Champ had already figured out what to do. As the man's sword came, he swung the fire sword, making the blade less stable, then he blocked it with the Mana sword. The opposing blade shattered, the tip stuck in his foe's heart.  
"no! it's supposed to be your...heart..." the man said, then he died.

Danny was dying, he knew it, he didn't care.  
"the fights out of you, ghost child." Skullker laughed.  
Danny remained silent.  
Skullker charged the killing blast. He was about to fire, when he fell in half, Champ had cut through him.  
"i...i killed Sam" Danny said weakly.  
"it was an accident." said Champ. "you didn't technically."  
Then Jenny said, in a strange voice.  
"this is what happens when you let your emotions get the better of you."  
She looked stunned at what she had said, but Danny smiled grimly.  
"well, thanks for the help." He said.  
"are you sure we can't do anything?" asked Champ.  
"no, it's my burden." Said Danny.  
Jenny opened a gate, and they began to cross through.  
Champ stepped in, and he looked to the side. He realized he was in a system of doors, and he had the strange feeling he was being watched by someone he knew. But he walked through, the feeling passed, and he thought nothing of it.

Alice looked at Champ during his passage, she was just under him. She smiled grimly, seeing how much he had changed, and that he didn't notice her. After he had passed she walked off.  
"Champ, my old friend, you need training." She said. "and you need to remember."  
End Chapter 4  
you have met Alice, partially. We will go back to Danny's world later. This was great chapter, i already think that. I know it seems like this Alice thing is being overdone, but by the end it will make sense why.


	5. Conspiracy

Chapter 5  
Conspiracy

The man in the black suit and Vexus appeared in the room, it wasn't a true room, since there are no 'rooms' in the doorway dimension,but it had the same effect. They stood before a man in a black cloak.  
"sir, Spectre has failed." said Vexus.  
"i know." The man said.  
"sir, in all honesty i don't see why we don't just tell them where Alice is." Said Vexus.  
"or why you don't kill her now." Said the man in the suit.  
"i can't and you know it." Said the man in the cloak. "it would be too obvious."  
"but why the secrecy to our men?" asked Vexus.  
"the doorway dimension is too complex of an idea, they'd lose it." said the man in the cloak. "also, we do need that boy's memory, Alice has caught on, and she's hiding. the doorway dimension is infinite, i could spend forever looking for her. Killing this boy would kill 2 birds with one stone."  
"but he's tough." Said Vexus, only protesting a little.  
"they said that Zero would never be killed because he had a tough protector, and we managed to turn them against each other." the man in the cloak said, then he looked down. "unfortunately he had an heir, Alice has none, when she dies i'll finally be in control."  
"what do we do now?" said The man in the suit.  
"you kill the protector, and before he learns anymore." said the man in the cloak. "and for the love of god, don't let him meet Alice."  
"why not?" asked Vexus.  
It was hard to tell but it seemed as if under the hood the man was smiling.  
"because he loves her."

They stepped out onto the pavement of an empty street, unfortunately they did so before the unbelieving eyes of a boy in a black trenchcoat and thick glasses.  
"I KNEW IT!" shouted the boy. "I KNEW YOU COULD JUMP BETWEEN DIMENSIONS!"  
"who the heck are you!" shouted Jenny.  
"i'm Dib, what are you doing, are you trying to take over, are you with Zim?" the boy said.  
"no, we just showed up here." said Champ.  
"well then, you can help me." said Dib.  
Not willing to argue they followed him.

"yes!" said Zim. "this is my most brilliant EVIL plan."  
He looked at the experiment.  
"SM-067, my ultimate creation." said Zim.  
"she's called Samantha!" shouted Gir.  
"we never agreed to that." said Zim. "still, despite being partly human, she is the perfect robot, and the partial humanity will make it harder for Dib to attack her."  
"when are we gonna' release her?" asked Gir.  
"3...2...1...NOW!" shouted Zim.  
the chamber hissed, the creation began to step out.  
"happy birthday Samantha!" shouted the machine.  
"SM-067!" shouted Zim.  
"what do you need me to do?" asked Samatha, she had blonde 'hair' and green eyes.  
"kill dib!" Shouted Zim. "then assist me in taking over the world."  
"uh..." Samantha was hesitant, Zim pressed a button and she jolted.  
"yes sir!" she shouted, and left.

"finally i have someone to help me kill Zim!" shouted Dib.  
"uh, question." said Arteman  
"yes?" said Dib.  
"why?" Arteman and Champ said, completely confused.  
"he's trying to take over the world!" shouted Dib.  
They all looked at each other.  
"oh, should've seen that coming." Said Ruri, rolling her eyes.  
Dib was about to respond when a robot burst through the window and tackled him.  
"help!" he shouted.  
Champ was hesitant to attack. Brad and Arteman however both lunged at the robot, who flung them across the room.  
"what happened to back up, Champ?" said Arteman.  
"sorry,it's just..." he said. "i dunno, i just can't fight her, i feel sorry for her for some reason."  
"i doubt that it's mutual." said Brad, very annoyed.  
Yet the robot wasn't attacking Champ.  
"hey, why isn't she fighting you?" asked Jenny.  
"wait!" said Champ. He turned to the robot. "you don't really want to fight us, do you?"  
"no, but i have to, or..."she said, suddenly she was jolted. She charged at Champ, he saw a little electrode attached to her back and removed it.  
"ARGH!" shouted a voice from the next house over. "you ruined my evil plan again!"  
"yes!" shouted Dib. "now we can kill him!"  
"no thanks." said Champ.  
"what?" said Dib.  
"i don't want to kill him." Said Champ. he turned to the robot again.  
"what's your name?" he asked.  
"Samantha." Said the robot.  
"SM-067!" shouted the voice from next door.  
"well, it's great to meet you." he said.  
" yeah, too bad we have to leave." said Jenny.  
"why?" asked Brad.  
"we still have to stop the cancellation squad, they haven't showed up here, so we'll certainly be back, but we have to stop them wherever they are now." Said Jenny.  
"well, goodbye Samantha." Said Champ.  
He stepped into the dimensional gate again. Again he felt like he was being watched. He saw something below him, but when he looked down it was gone.


	6. Darkness of the Heart

Chapter 6  
Darkness of the heart.  
Champ was about to step through when a familiar voice, seeming to come from all directions said "if you want to keep breathing, switch over to your water form."  
"how?" asked Champ.  
"i swear, your such an idiot, get sad." said the voice, Champ recognized it as the same one who had been in his mind earlier.  
"i don't just randomly get sad, i can't turn it on and off." said Champ.  
"alright." the voice said, defeatedly. "don't hate me for this."  
Champ all the sudden experienced one memory, it was played at an extremely fast speed, and only a few images stuck out, but he knew what it was, it was the scene of the accident where his parents had died. He didn't know why, but a younger verion of the girl he had seen in his dream was there. The tears came now just as easily as then, and as Champ let the emotion flow his appearance changed. His hair became wavy, his eyes were now blue, and he had a water sword.  
"i'm sorry." the voice said, sounding sad itself. "it's the only memory i could think of."  
Champ didn't answer, he just stepped through into the new dimension.

Champ entered to find his friends in a bubble.It was obvious that the cancellation squad had been there, The under-sea town of bikini bottom had been absolutely demolished. Champ was about to say they should look for survivors when he saw 3. A sponge, a starfish, and a squirel in what appeared to be a space suit.  
"they're they are!" shouted the squirel.  
"get them!" shouted the star fish.  
the group ran at them, they dived out of the way, and the sea creatures ran past.  
"what the hell was that about!" Champ shouted.  
"you destroyed our town!" the Sponge bellowed.  
"who told you that?" Champ shouted, very angry.  
"he did!" the sponge said, pointing at roof. There stood a man in a green cloak and wearing a green mask.The man beckoned. Champ lunged into combat, he hadn't realized that he wasn't the target.

Jenny looked at the attacking group. She was pleased at least about one thing. Her mom's bubble shields worked, and could seperate. Other wise they would all be dead. She punched the sponge. It laughed.  
"you can't exactly hurt me, i'm super absorbant." it said with a grin.  
"absorb this!" Jenny shouted, she fired a laser from her palm. The sponge gasped and then the bean passed through his face.

"i didn't want you!" the man behind the mask said. "it doesn't matter, your working with the great foe, i may as well kill you."  
"whatever." Said Champ.  
The man drew his blade, a cheap home-made one. Champ grinned. They began to duel, and Champ quickly realized that he had greatly underestimated his opponent. He was too fast, he cut at Champ. He was quickly a bloody mess. He was getting the hang of the fight, he could keep up. But the more he bled the worse it would be, for everyone.

Brad was getting the crap knocked out of him. He grabbed at the sword at his belt, thanking god that he had brought it. He needed only one swing, despite the decreased speed it shattered the glass. The squirel was left gasping for air. Brad turned his back, he didn't want to watch a fool drown.  
He turned and ended Arteman's battle, decapitating the starfish. Then they looked up at Champ, not knowing the horrible sight they would shortly see.

Sheldon realized Champ's eyes were starting to glow. He didn't care. He stabbed Champ, straight through his stomach. Champ looked up shocked. A moment later his eyes lost their pupils, but Champ wasn't dying. His eyes glowed, he grinned isanely, the sword in his hand became jagged. Sheldon backed away. Champ swung with crazy speed, faster than any human before him. Sheldon was lucky to get in a few blocks, but he refused to leave. But when Champ swung a lucky blow and Sheldon's mask cracked, Sheldon opened a portal, holding the remnants of the mask to his face he said "we shall meet again." he closed the portal, moments before Champ would've killed him.  
"nice work Champ!" shouted Jenny.  
He turned and looked at his friends, and he lunged to attack them. He was in Dark form, and as far as he concerned, everyone was his foe. Jenny opened a dimensional gate and ran with the others. Champ chased after. He was halfway throughwhen Brad tripped. He raised his sword when the voice echoed through his head.  
'CHAMP!' was all it said.  
Champ snapped back to normal, and, in between two dimensions, fainted. He saw someone reach out for him, and it wasn't one of the people he had been travelling with, but they were a friend.  
END CHAPTER 6


	7. The one I must protect

Chapter 7  
the girl i must protect.

Champ woke up and was instantly confused. Staring down at him was the girl from his dream, Alice. She smiled at him. She still had short cut blonde hair, although it had a few black highlights, and she wore a white dress.  
"nice to see you awake." she said. "do you know who i am?"  
"Alice." Champ said.  
"good, although i guess thats too easy, do you know my last name?" She asked. "i hope so, although you almost always forgot it."  
"Losc." Champ said, then he wondered how he had known it.  
She stood up.  
"you remember me, i'll give you a moment to let all your memories come back." she said. She started to leave when she saw Champ blushing. She turned around.  
"you still hane a crush on me, don't you?" she asked, slightly annoyed. He nodded.  
"you never change." She said. "oh well, i'm not going to try and change you, just, if you can manage it don't let that interfere with our friendship."  
"i never did." He said. "you did."  
Alice looked shocked, then smiled.  
"your right, i guess i need to stop making such a big deal out of it." she said. "allright, i'll be back in a minute, i need to tell them your awake, then we have to talk some more, you have an important role to play."  
She was about to exit when she turned one last time.  
"and you have visitors." she said, then she left.  
Jenny, Brad, Ruri and Arteman rushed in.  
"oh thank god!" said Ruri.  
"wow man, what happened back there?" asked Brad, referring to the incident in the gateway.  
"he went into dark form." said a girl who had just entered. She had her blonde/red hair back in a ponytail.  
"this is why i don't why Alice chose you." said the girl.  
"chose me for what?" Champ asked.  
The girl ignored him, she sat on Champ's bed and continued.  
"i don't see why your so great."  
"That, Kim, is because your shallow." said a boy in a white cloak. "you don't understand love."  
"Alice doesn't love him!" shouted Kim, standing up.  
"no, but he loves Alice, she knew that he will defend her no matter what." the boy said. "and how do you know how Alice feels?"  
"because she told me!" shouted Kim.  
"yes, Alice _always_ tells the truth." the boy said sarcastically. It wasn't an insult, as Champ quickly remembered Alice had been a good liar, and quite proud of it.   
"whatever." Kim muttered, and stormed out of the room.  
"i'm Alan Bervel." said the boy. "no thanks are neccesary."  
"Alan!" Alice shouted, her head appearing in the door. "give the guy a second to think!"  
"sorry." Alan said, then he left.  
"you guys want me to explain who Alice is?" Champ asked Ruri and Arteman.  
"we remember now!" They said.  
"now, we'd better give you a little bit of time to get your memories in order."said Ruri.  
Champ was amazed he had forgotten Alice. She had been one of the few people to remain in school with him and Arteman from their original class. For a long time they had been just acquientances. They had become friends when Champ was 10. She had become a great friend. She was the smartest girl in their school, a great liar, a rebel, and yet, sad, always. Champ had wondered his entire life why, she had a great family, a funny dad and a nice, albeit strict, mom. She had a pleasant enough brother, and plenty of friends. And yet she was sad. When Champ was 13 he developed a crush on her. He had actually fairly good at keeping it secret, but for someone like Alice it was easy to find out. She had explained that she didn't like him like that, Champ apologized, although he couldn't help it. He agreed though that he wouldn't let it interfere with their friendship and wouldn't bother her, or show any form of affection outside of friendship. He had made the agreement actually hoping himself that he would stop liking her, but it didn't work. Still, he upheld his end of the bargain and Alice was at least fairly content. Champ had expected she would stay at school with him until they graduated high school. Yet after he had played with his band at the 8th grade graduation, there was a surprise announcement. Alice was given an award, the one Champ had seen in his dream, which was actually a memory. He had seen her crying after words, and was going to ask her why when she left. After that day he hadn't seen her, 3 years passed, and now this. Champ wondered what he had gotten himself into. Then he corrected himself, what Alice had gotten him into.

Alice re-entered the room half an hour later.  
"well, i'm sure you want to know what this is all about?" Asked Alice.  
"yes, absolutely." said Champ. "and while your at it, where have you been these last three years, and why didn't i remember you?"   
She grimaced.  
"do you remember that award they gave me?" asked Alice.  
"yeah, i was wonering about that too." said Champ.  
"that was to announce that i was the leader of the light half of the gatekeeper organization." she said grimly. "i had to erase all my friends memories so they wouldn't go looking for me." She said. "and i hid those memories where they would be most useful, even if they couldn't be seen, your heart." then a light smile crossed her face. "you would've been one sad kid if i hadn't done that."  
Champ smiled.  
"since when are you considerate Alice?" he asked, jokingly.  
She laughed, a high pitched laugh but not unpleasant. For some reason it always made Champ feel better.  
"i had to pick a protector, someone who would always guard me, but they still had to pass a test." She said. "that's where you come in."  
Champ looked up.  
"i chose you, which caused alot of controversy among the members of the gatekeeper orginization." She said. "which is why they gave you what should have been a difficult test. Making a Mana sword is nearly impossible."  
She gave a short grin.  
"but then again, odds never mattered to you." she said.  
"why me?" he asked.  
"i have my reasons." Said Alice, she always had done this. "but i guess your loyalty helped."  
"so, am i just going to stay here or are you going to travel with us or what?" Champ asked. "where is here,anyway?"  
"this is the doorway dimension, the point between all worlds." Alice said. "you will continue your travels and i will remain here."  
Champ frowned. Alice instantly knew that it wasn't because he didn't want to leave her. Well, technically it was, but not because he loved her, it was because she had been gone for three years, He wanted to get to know her again, he wanted to spend time with an old friend before he left them for an unpredictable amount of time.  
"don't worry." She said. "if you want to talk to me, i'm mentally linked to you, you just have to focus on me."  
Then she thought.  
'i'm always here.'her voice said in his mind.  
"and, if you ever need to see me, or i need your help, use this." She said, handing him a metal wrist band.  
"this is a dimensional gate generator, but no matter what, it leads straight to me."  
She blushed.  
"don't abuse it."  
"stop thinking like that!" he shouted. "i wouldn't, what happened to trust!"  
"sorry, it still bugs me that you like me." She said. "i can't help thinking that sometimes."  
"maybe you like me, and you want that to happen." He said.  
She slapped him, blushing more.  
"see what i mean!" she shouted.  
"it was a joke." Champ said.  
She relaxed after a minute.  
"well, you look healthy enough." She said. "you should probably go."  
"i guess." He said, fighting back tears.  
Champ saw that she was also trying not to cry. It was an unsettling site. He knew he shouldn't, but he hugged her. She returned the gesture, she would miss Champ, and this was the last time she may ever see him.  
She walked with him to a door where Jenny and the others were gathered. The others all walked through, entering another world. Champ opened it, and turned one last time to Alice. She had tears in her eyes, but for the first time she looked happy, not because Champ was leaving, but because she had gotten to see him again. He waved goodbye, and stepped through, his heart broke a little to leave Alice again, and without knowing why, he knew the same thing had happened to her.


	8. the Cindy triangle

Jimmy/Timmy/Jenny? dat's right, showdown!  
and Jessie, please don't hate the story since i made it sort of Jessie VS. Jane  
Chapter 8  
the Cindy Triangle.  
Vexus glanced up from the reports at the leader,the man in the black cloak.  
"sir, it's guessed that the boy is in Dimmsdale, however, somethings up in Retroville, which should we attack?"  
"neither." Said the man, cooly.  
"why not?" Vexus asked in utter amazement.  
"because, with any luck, both will be destroyed soon." Said the man.

Champ stepped into a room, it appeared to be a bedroom. As he did the door to the room opened.  
"Who are you?" Shouted the boy, next to him floated a woman with cury pink hair and a man with messy green hair and a tie.  
"are those...fairies?" asked Champ.  
"WHAT!" Shouted the boy. "NO, YOU CAN'T KNOW, THEY'LL GET TAKEN AWAY!"  
'no they won't' Alice said in Champ's mind. 'your aloud to know, Gatekeeper is responsible for issuing fairy godparents, since your technically a Gatekeeper member you may as well have issued them yourself.'  
Champ was about to explain that to the boy when there was a burst of fire. The boy had somehow obtained a flamethrower. Champ threw his sword and the flamethrower broke.  
"i wish i knew karate!" Shouted the boy. There was a poof and the boy was in full karate gear. He lunge-kicked at Champ, who simply jumped back and shoved the kid to the floor. The kid gritted his teeth.  
"I WISH HE COULDN'T MOVE!" he shouted. Suddenly, in the middle of a jump, Champ was rendered motionless. He hung in the air, staring at the boy, the boy was going to kill him, and he was unable to do anything. Than he thought of the Dimensional gate that Alice had given him, it was worth a shot. Champ was unable to press the button, but somehow thinking of jumping worked. Their was a flash, and he dissapeared.

Arteman stared, Ruri burst out crying. Champ was gone, just like that. They didn't know about the dimension gate, they thought that the boy had killed him. And they weren't going to stand for that.

Champ appeared when Alice was walking down a stairway. Since Champ had jumped still frozed he appeared in the same stance. He slammed onto the steps next to Alice.  
"Are you that desperate to see me." She joked.  
"no, i was fighting that kid and he froze me." Champ said.  
"ah, i see." Said Alice. "your actually pretty smart to have jumped into another world."  
"how is that?" Champ asked.  
"most people don't realize it, but when you jump between worlds when a wish is in effect you usually break the wish, it doesn't always work, with one exception." She said. Then she smiled. "all wishes are null and void in the doorway dimension."  
"i see, well, how do i get back?" he asked.  
"Allow me." She said.  
A door appeared from nowhere.  
"since the doors aren't fixed i can make them appear anywhere and lead anywhere." she explained.  
"Thanks." Champ said.  
"don't lose this time." Alice said, grinning.  
"i won't." Champ said, and stepped back throught.  
The scene was chaotic, most of the others were frozen except Arteman, and the 10 year old was a bloody mess on the floor.  
"i'm gone for five minutes and you almost kill someone!" Shouted Champ.  
"your alive!" Arteman shouted, and if the others could move they would've done the same. The boy muttered something and suddenly he was completely healthy.  
"who are you people!" shouted the boy.  
"some people who want to help you." Said Champ.  
"great." Said the boy. "i have a score to settle with Jimmy Neutron."  
"no! you misunder..." Champ started, but the boy had already wished them away.

Jimmy looked at Jessie.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.  
She nodded.  
"Alright." He said. "Robonizer..."  
But before he could get it out Timmy and the others had appeared.  
"Neutron, it's time we finished this!" Timmy shouted. "Cindy is mine!"  
"Timmy this is pointless..."Jimmy started, But Timmy cut him off.  
"Why do you need Cindy when you have this girl!" He shouted, pointing at Jessie.  
"excuse me!" Jessie exclaimed.  
"she just volunteered for this experiment!" Jimmy shouted.  
"Of what, love potions." Timmy taunted.  
"i'll show you what!" Jimmy shouted angrily. "Robonizer on!"  
He pressed a button and Jessie suddenly turned into a purple robot, looking very similair to Jenny.  
"yeah, well, i wish i had a super robot too!" said Timmy. Suddenly a pink robot,who also resembled Jenny, appeared. Timmy turned to Jimmy, but he was rushing up the stairs.  
"You coward!" Timmy shouted after him.

Cindy opened the door and was amazed to find an out-of-breath Jimmy Neutron.  
"Cindy, theres something i have to..." He gasped, but he was grabbed from behind and launched into a tree by Timmy's robot.  
"Nice try Neutron!" Shouted Timmy. "but Cindy loves me, not you!"  
The two boys burst out in a sporadic fist fight, their robots battling behind them.  
"aren't you going to stop them?" Jenny asked Champ.  
"no." Champ said. "Cindy has to choose."  
Cindy fought back tears as she watched the combat.  
"STOP!" she bellowed at long last.  
"Timmy, i'm sorry but i don't love you." She cried. "please stop fighting."  
Timmy's mouth fell open, he couldn't believe what was happening. Champ winced at the familiar sight of a heart breaking. Timmy poofed off, leaving his robot behind. It turned to it's former opponent.  
"I'm Jane." It said.  
"I'm Jessie." Jessie responded.  
Champ saw that all was not lost, but he didn't have time to watch it develop, As once again he jumped between worlds.

This time Alice was not waiting, but Alan was.  
"Superb job." he said to Champ. "this is why I think we need to keep you around. Champ took it as a compliment and stepped into the other world.  
END CHAPTER 8


	9. Blood and money

bwahahahaha! A Sheldon Chapter!  
Warning:may contain intense reading violence, although it probably won't  
Chapter 9  
Blood and Money  
Sheldon stepped through the gate into the mansion. This wasn't a neccesary stop, but why waste the chance to get some money? A man in a blue cloak with a blue mask followed him.  
"nice place to loot,pup." said the man.  
"but of course. " Said Sheldon. "did you think i was gonna' go cheap, Greed?"  
"right, i should've known better." The man laughed.  
They stepped through the front door into the large main hall.  
"so are we gonna' just rob it or..." Greed started.  
"no, we're going to kill everyone!" shouted Sheldon.  
"what about killing..." a butler started, but Sheldon through his sword and it ripped into the man's jugular vein, covering Sheldon and Greed in crimson.  
"not exactly my style..." said Greed.  
"are you going to do something or did i bring you to comment." Sheldon said coldly.  
"Right." Said Greed. He rushed up the stairs and soon a white cat with orange spots fell down the stairs, then Greed jumped down, his foot crashing through the cat's heart.  
"GORDON!" Screamed two cats from up the stairs.  
Sheldon rushed up, decapitating one extremely thin cat. He looked at the remaining one who had exceedingly long ears. The cat brandished a pistol, but Sheldon simply cut the barrel off.  
"listen, Cat" he said. "your going to tell me where all your money is, and then i might spare your life."  
"down the hall, last door on the left!" the cat gasped.  
"Thank you, i will spare you." Sheldon said, heading for that door. Greed suddenly grabbed the cat by the neck.  
"I thought you were gonna' spare me!" he shouted.  
"i said i would." Said Sheldon. "i never said anything about Greed."  
The cat went pale, and then Greed snapped his neck and flung the body down the stairs to join the others. Sheldon was already in the room. Greed stared, cash was piled to the ceiling.  
"So, why do you need this?" asked Greed, wanting to horde it all.  
"because the cancellation squad can always use some money. " said Sheldon. Then he smiled. "but you'll still get 35. Greed smiled.  
"i like the way you think, kid." He told Sheldon.  
"i don't care what you like." Sheldon said, taking the rest of the money.  
"i just want to get my revenge in style." he said. Then he stepped through a dimension gate to continue his mission.


	10. Chalkboard buisness

Chapter 10  
Chalkboard buisness  
"what do you think of the boy?" Vexus asked the leader.  
"i think he's stronger than we anticipated." The leader said.  
"really?" said the man in the buisness suit. "because i think he's an over-rated twerp."  
"well then, why don't you find out." Said the leader.  
"I think i will." Said the man in the buisness suit, he left, sneering.  
"fool, your in for more than you bargained." Said the leader.

It was instantly obvious what was different about this world, it consisted purely of chalk.  
"thank god we didn't bring an eraser." Joked Brad.  
"HEY!" shouted a voice from the nearby area. A blue guy with a scrawny cape, a cartoon, walked up to them.  
"who are you guys?" it asked. "artists?"  
"no." Said Champ. "we're on a mission with the gatekeeper organization."  
"neeever heard of them..."The drawing started. "WAIT! are you those guys trying to take over Chalkzone?"  
"if we were would we leave you be?" Champ asked.  
"you make a good point." said the drawing.  
"so, who are these people?" asked Arteman.  
"the somethin squad, it started with a C... " the drawing said.  
"Cancellation?" Jenny suggested.  
"That sounds right!" shouted the drawing.  
"that was a snap." said Brad.  
"no, i'm a Snap." said the drawing.  
"huh?" asked Brad, suddenly confused.  
"Snap, it's my name." said the drawing.  
"oooooh" said Brad.  
Suddenly a boy appeared next to Snap, having appeared through a hole in the air.  
"Snap, are these the people who are trying to take over Chalkzone?" asked the boy, tensing up.  
"no, these are some friends." said Snap. "guys, meet my creator, Rudy Tabootie."  
"nice to meet you." said Champ, holding out his hand.  
"you too." the boy said, shaking it.  
"so Snap, do you have our forces ready?" Rudy asked Snap.  
"ready to fight at your command!" Snap shouted, saluting.  
"excellent, lets go!" Rudy shouted.

A short while later they were sourounded by thousands of drawings, all standing in a small camp at the edge of a city.  
"drawings of Chalkzone!" shouted Rudy. "this is not the first time, but i must ask, are you ready to defend your world?"  
"yes!" the crowd shouted back.  
"no matter what, there is nothing that can stop us!" Shouted Rudy.  
"oh, i would say there is something that can." said a cool, buisnesslike tone. The man in the buisness suit glared down at them. "two things actually, erasers, and guns."   
Suddenly a small army of men appeared behind him, or they appeared to be men. But as Champ reeled back he realized they were made of liquid, they were the beasts from his dream."  
'slimes.' Alice's voice said. 'i don't know how your gonna' pull this one off.'  
'i have too' Champ thought back. 'theres no backing out on your friends.'  
'i'll see what i can do.' said Alice.  
The mass of enemies oozed down the hill, and Champ and the others burst out running. The drawings were confused, and soon many were caught up in the slimes. They seperated again, showing once again their great numbers. Champ let the anger he felt fill him, and he burst into fire form. He threw his fire sword. It cut through the enemies like butter. Jenny and the others joined in, and Champ rushed to recover his sword. But before he could the slime retracted again, and attempted to swallow Champ into it. He choked on the stuff that the slimes were made of, and desperately fought to escape, but he was already to covered. Suddenly he could see light, he looked up, and suddenly felt himself being pulled. As he exited the mass he saw Alan, who was now holding him up by his shoulder.  
"nice work hero, but next time, wait to retrieve this." he said, brandishing Champ's fire sword.  
"Thanks." Champ said.  
"another example of why he's a bad protector." said Kim, angrily.  
"shut up Kim." Alice's voice rang out, but Alice wasn't present, it was as if someone had put a loudspeaker into Champ's head.  
"Alice! where are you?" Kim exclaimed, turning her head.  
"i'm not idiot! I'm just speaking through Champ so you can hear me!" Alice exclaimed angrily.  
"Alice, if you wouldn't mind, i'm in the middle of a fight.." Champ started. "and you speaking through me is giving me a headache."  
'sorry.' she said calmly in his mind.  
The enemies seperated again, now focusing on Jenny. The robot was buried under slime, but bursts of her laser continued to shatter the mass, but they were getting weaker. It seemed like Jenny couldn't fire anymore when the buisnessman gave out a hard laugh, and suddenly the slimes came away, they gathered around the man and formed a grim caricature of himself, brandishing a slimy scithe.  
"i don't know whether to laugh or be afraid." said Alan.  
"how about B" said the man, slamming the scythe down. Champ and Alan were lucky to get out of the way in time.  
"what the heck are we supposed to do?" asked Champ.  
'don't you know how to fight?' asked Alice.  
'what do you mean?' Champ asked.  
'when confronted with an opponent bigger than you, go for his eyes.' Alice said.  
Champ lunged up, amazed at how high he could jump, the man slapped his body away, but before he was able to Champ had shot a burst of Flame at his eyes. The man screamed, and the slime faded. As Champ hit the ground he saw the man on the ground, clutching his eyes. He took his hands away to reveal terrible burns.  
"i'll get you!" shouted the man. "as sure as my name is Bob Rillings i'll get you!"  
He opened a gate and ran.  
"Sure you will." Champ gasped, and then he fainted.  
'you okay?' Alice's voice rang in his sleep.  
'yeah, just a little banged up, nothing too bad.' Champ replied.  
'nothing but a concusion.' Alice joked.  
'not even that bad, trust me i'll be fine.' Champ said.  
'I really think you should come back.' She said.  
'no!' he protested.  
'too late'  
He opened his eyes to see Alice cradling him in her arms, he couldn't help but blush.  
"what?" Alice shouted, blushing too.  
"why are you holding me?" he said, fighting back laughter.  
"well i was going to take you back." she said.  
"i told you, it's not that bad." he said.  
"yeah, well how many fingers am i holding up?" She asked.  
"your not holding any fingers up, you just over-reacted." Champ laughed. "or you really wanted to see me."  
She slapped him.  
"stop talking like that!" She shouted, opening a gate and storming off. Champ was dazed on the ground.  
"uh, Champ, you didn't before, but as of now i'd say your in desperate need of medical attention." Said Brad


	11. Antimana

Chapter 11  
Anti-mana  
Champ and the others suddenly found themselves out front of a normal school building.  
"we have a chance to blend in, hide the weapons!" Champ shouted.  
"how can _I_ blend in?" Jenny asked sarcastically.  
"shut up, that's a start." Arteman scoffed. Jenny glared at him but said nothing. The bell rang and the students rushed out. Champ and the others fell in line behind a boy with spiky purple hair. He got on the bus and the others followed, however when Champ and Arteman sat down behind him, he turned and looked at them.  
"hey, i haven't seen you guys before." he said.  
"we're new." Champ said.  
"oh,nice to meet you then, i'm Tommy Pickles." the boy said,extending his arm.  
"i'm Champ Mars." Champ said, shaking it.  
"i don't know.." said the boy sitting next to Tommy. "you guys look pretty suspicious to me."  
"Chucky, what do you think they could be doing?" said Tommy. Suddenly slime began to ooze into the bus.  
"uh, that!" shouted Chucky.  
"Please tell me this is one of Phil's science experiments." Tommy said, desperate.  
Champ had already climbed out the window.  
'remember, go for the eyes.' Alice said in his mind.  
'thanks Alice, but this thing DOESN'T HAVE ANY EYES!' Champ thought.  
There were, in fact, no distinguishable body parts. Champ grimaced. Normally he would go for a distance attack, but it appeared that with any distance he had a good chance of hitting the bus, and killing some of the people inside of it. He knew he had to fight it head on. He climbed on the bus and cut at it. Then he thought of something. When he was a little kid he would constantly torment Alice by pulling the center out of everything she built.   
'ah, so you remember being a jerk.' she said, annoyed.  
Champ ignored her, if the slimes connected, in order to break apart there had to be a central point. It was a dumb idea, but it just might work, and with that in mind, Champ flung himself into the slime.

He 'swam' in the thick liquid the slimes are composed of. For a long time he thought he was wrong, and he was going to suffocate, it didn't help to have Alice shouting about how stupid he was. But, as he thought there was absolutely no chance he was right, he heard a faint pulsing, he headed in that direction. After breaking down a thin layer of slime he found himself looking at a mass of pulsing black.  
'Anti-matter?'he thought.  
'no!'Alice said, figuring it out. 'anti-mana, death energy.'  
'so basically the mana sword is so powerful against slimes..' Champ started.  
'because it clashes with the material the slimes are made of, yes.' Alice finished.  
'well then...' Champ started. He swung hard at the mass of anti-mana. The stuff erupted, Champ was flung out of the slime, luckily he hadn't been too high in the air. The bus was lying on it's side, but no one was hurt.  
"who are you?" Tommy asked Champ.  
"just a guy with a job to do." Champ said.


	12. Elementally speaking

Chapter 12  
elementally speaking  
There was a pleasant surprise waiting for them in the next world. Harold and Alex stood grinning at them.  
"great to see you guys!" Alex Shouted.  
When they had all climbed through Alex asked.  
"you all do know the entire situation, with gateway and all of that?"  
"well, we know Champ does." Harold said, grinning.  
'how do they know about that?' Champ asked Alice.  
'i told them what was happening, and...' Alice said, trailing off as Harold said.  
"i'm now an honarary gatekeeper, it doesn't mean anything, but it's nice to be apreciated."  
"So, what is this world like?" Ruri asked.  
"oh, it's sort of like some Japanes or Chinese myth, alot to do with the four elements." Alex explained.  
'there are actually five to seven elements.' Alice corrected in Champ's mind.  
Harold and Alex led them down to a small group of travellers. A bald boy with a blue arrow on his head rushed down to greet them.  
"Hello Aang." Alex said, grinning.  
"this is Aang, the avatar, master of all 4 elements." Alex said. Suddenly Aang shot into the sky, everyone jumped back and the shock sent Champ into a new elemental form:Lightning. Aang was so surprised that he ran into a tree.  
"how did you do that?" Aang asked.  
"i can control all the elements with my sword." Champ said wearily. "it's made of life energy."  
"so your sort of like an avatar?" Aang asked.  
"i guess." Champ said.  
"good." Said a voice. "all the better when i catch both of you."  
A young boy stepped out of the forest. He wore armor and a terrible burn mark took up one side of his face, Champ was reminded of Bob Rillings. Without a word the boy shot a burst of flame at them,Champ blocked it with his lightning sword but this did more harm then good. There was an explosion sending Champ and Aang flying. The boy was attack when Alex shouted.  
"ZUCO!"  
The boy turned his head.  
"we aren't the enemy, i don't care about your mission, the cancellation squad is the enemy at the moment. The boy looked down.  
"your right, but as soon as this is over i will fight the avatar." Zuco said.  
"fine." Alex said, turning back to the camp.  
Later that night Champ talked with Harold.  
"it's been dreadful." Said Harold. "the cancellation squad seems to have an endless amount of power. they've over taken many worlds, and the most fearful thing is on the way." He frowned. "Despite Alice's best efforts, this will eventually become a dimensional war, every world will be effected, the universe will be torn to shreds."  
Champ looked down.  
"don't worry about the war." Harold told Champ. "just your mission, protecting Alice."  
"Right." Champ said, they turned off the lights and were quickly asleep.

They hadn't been asleep long when they heard the sound of a writhing mass. Champ had expected many slimes, but this was hopeless. The entire forest had been covered.  
"Shoot." Harold said, pulling on his battle gear. Champ needed nothing but his mana sword, he ran into the fray, accompanied by Aang. Aang had the idea of carrying Champ over the opponents to get in more elemental attacks at less of a risk to their friends. Champ liked the idea, and soon they were sending lightning strikes on their foes, soon they were struck from the sky though, and Champ found himself on the ground near his friends. He was about to turn and greet them when Alice's voice entered his mind, anxious.  
'CHAMP,HELP, NOW!' She screamed.  
Champ didn't even think,in an instant he was gone.

Jenny saw this and instantly knew it was time to leave.  
"Harold, i'm sorry but..." She studdered.  
"i understand." Harold said.  
Jenny gave a weak smile, and she and the others tore into the doorway dimensions.


	13. Betrayer

Chapter 13  
betrayer?  
Champ appeared next to Alice, she was sourounded by the other gateway members, one fell over as Champ appeared. He glared at Champ, but understood why Champ needed to be there.  
"what's going on." Champ asked Alice.  
"that guy in the green hood is here!" Alice shrieked.  
"oh crap." Was all Champ could say. Suddenly Jenny and the others were running next to them.  
"CHAMP!"Jenny shouted. "Next time tell us before you jump!"  
"sorry, this is rather important." Champ said.  
They rushed along until they came to a small passage. And waiting there was Sheldon. He looked at them, and then he beckoned to Jenny. There was no misunderstanding this time, and Jenny stepped forward, if only to give the others more time to run.

"Jenny, i've been waiting for this." Sheldon said.  
"who are you!" Jenny shouted.  
"i could tell you." Sheldon said. "but it would be much better if i showed you."  
He tore off his mask and Jenny cringed at his mangled features.  
"Sheldon.." She wimpered. "who did this to you?"  
"YOU DID!" Sheldon said.  
"when!" Jenny asked, confused.  
"when you didn't save me!" He shouted, he put the mask back on and charged at her, Jenny was caught off guard, she jumped to get away but her foot was cut. She knew one thing, being made of metal wouldn't help in this fight. She went into her Shiva-sword mode and swung with her 6 swords. It didn't help, the boy was fast enough to dodge and then some, he flipped over Jenny and the sword tore into her side. This was not going well by any means. Jenny ran at Sheldon, he swung but she dived behind him and soon he was being pummeled by a barrage of punches and kicks, she was about to knock his mask off when the blade came out of nowhere, and Jenny's hand rattled off. Jenny backed away. What had happened to the brilliant, loving, friendly Sheldon she had known. Loving, that was it! She walked up to Sheldon, and as he glanced at her hugged him. He returned the gesture, Jenny relaxed, everything was going to be fine, then there was a horrendous scraping of metal on metal, and Sheldon's sword passed through her.


	14. Is it falling?

Chapter 14  
is it falling?  
Champ climbed to the top of the staircase, he knew that either Sheldon or Jenny was about to exit. His heart froze as Sheldon was the one who left.  
"What did you do to Jenny?" Champ shouted.  
In response Sheldon threw Jenny's lifeless form in front of Champ.  
"Why you!" Champ shouted, he exploded into his fire form. But Sheldon was ready, no matter how many times, no matter what angle, Champ's attacks were always blocked. Champ caught Sheldon off guard with a swing at his legs, Sheldon grabbed at his legs giving Champ the oppurotunity to roundhouse kick him in the face. Sheldon stumbled back. Champ wouldn't hold back now, he sent out a barrage of strikes. He cut up the entire length of Sheldon's body. then he swung a blow just short of slitting Sheldon's throat. He kicked Sheldon and the boy landed on his back. Champ raised his sword for the final blow when Sheldon's sword entered his stomach. Champ's eyes started to glow but Sheldon was ready, he twisted the blade. Champ's eyes went blank, Sheldon peeled the body off of his sword and let it tumble down the staircase.

Alice was dumbstruck. This wasn't happening, Champ, her protector, dead. She didn't even try to hold back the tears, and she didn't even try to run as the others gathered in front of her, Sheldon getting closer.  
"Champ...how...can...you...be...dead!" She sobbed.  
'i'm not' a voice said weakly in her mind.  
'what!' she thought back, daring to believe it.  
'just watch.' Champ said.  
Sheldon walked past Champ's body and headed toward the gateway members, he was about to strike a blow when he was thrust forward, a sword tip showing from his chest, Champ had thrown his sword, and it had passed straight through Sheldon's heart.  
"how..." Was all Sheldon could get out before dying.  
Alice rushed passed the other gateway members and knelt next to Champ, She cradled him in her arms, smearing blood over her white dress.  
"Champ..." She sobbed.  
"i'm okay." He said, which was absolutely stupid since he was bleeding all over the place.  
"Champ...I..." Alice started, but rather then complete the sentence she kissed him. Champ could feel himself blush as everything got blurry, then there was black.

He woke up in an all to familiar hospital bed. Alice sat next to him, she seemed almost unconscious, reading a magazine without really caring, but she snapped into attention when she realized he was awake.  
"Oh my god, your okay!" She shouted, delighted.  
"how's Jenny?" He asked weakly.  
"Harold fixed her up, she's fine." Alice said.  
"hey." He said softly, mainly due to the pain of sitting up. "what you said back by the staircase, was that..."  
"not what i said, more of what my actions meant." Alice corrected, blushing.  
"yes, well, do you love me?" Champ asked, a violent blush crossing his face.  
"yes, and i guess i always have." Alice said. "i just didn't realize it."  
"well, at least you don't have to ask me." Champ said.  
Alice smiled, she kissed him on the cheek and he lay down. Everything was going to be all right he thought, if only for the moment.  
THE END


End file.
